A Day in the Life: Dylas
by EveryHonestEffort
Summary: Nothing wrong with some friendly rivalry.


"Doug! C'mere!"

Dylas's voice resounded aggressively throughout the clearing. Heads turned, amused, with more than a few letting their laugher loose. It was Beach Day, and what day was complete without the usual antics of the eclectic townsfolk?

With half a grin, half a smirk plastered on his face, Doug was soon facing the former Guardian. "What's up horseface?"

Growling a warning, Dylas squared his shoulders to emphasize his height over the dwarf. Eyes narrowed, he stated, "Swimming competition. Now."

"I can take you on any day!" Doug was more than glad to show off. "To the rock and back. Ready, set, GO!"

Two bodies quickly splashed their way past the sand bar and began to make their way to the rock. Dylas' longer arms and legs held an advantage, giving longer strokes. However, to the surprise of witnesses, Doug slowly pulled ahead once they reached the rock, his shorter strokes filled with focused energy. His intensity brought him back to the beach first, panting while his rival came close behind.

"I…WIN!" He yelled between gasps. "Passion and…and strength rule!" His triumphant posture was ruined by his hands on his knees, but a few bystanders cheered on his behalf. He turned to face Dylas, who was quickly recovering his breath. "Horsies should know to stay on land," he taunted.

His competitor in turn glared at him, fully recovered. "Yeah, well I can beat you at fishing." Doug flapped a hand in dismissal. "That doesn't take any skill. You just sit there and wait."

Dylas raised an eyebrow. "Of course _you_ would think so, with a brain the size of yours."

"What was that, sway-back?" Doug was quick to retort.

"You heard me pebble-brain."

"Nag."

"Midget."

"That involves my species, not just me unlike a certain someone, gelding."

"Idiot."

"Now you've just reached words on a stupid level," Leon called out, which temporarily silenced the pair.

Doug's expression brightened. "Hey, I bet I can beat you in just talking! And I'll prove it right now." He bounded off to Kiel and Vishnal, leaving Dylas to glower in silence, unwilling to admit how unfortunately true it was. His speaking skills – scratch that, his _social _skills needed work.

He could feel his temperature rising as Doug cheerily moved on to converse with some travellers that happened to pass by. Dylas then felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned to reveal a smiling Frey.

"Hello," she said, tilting her head slightly up to make eye contact. Dylas quickly reigned in his temper before he could unintentionally lash out, verbally or physically. Taking a few deep breaths, he finally managed a small "Hey," in reply.

Not knowing what else to say (damn those social skills of his), he remained silent, the dregs of his anger settled but nonetheless present, turning his mood sour. Frey finally commented, "It looked like you did your best."

Anger spiking again, he looked away and grumpily said, "Obviously it wasn't enough." His eyes fixed on Doug, who once again was chatting with another group, this time the girls who usually convened during festivals.

Frey watched Dylas for a few more moments before she decided he had stewed long enough. "Join me fishing?" she requested. He blinked at her in surprise. "You heard me back then?" He felt a pleasant calm take over the anger.

"Hmm? I've seen you fishing around." She looked back in innocence. Dylas' mouth twitched while he felt a bit of blood rush to his head from the double meaning.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

Doug looked back to see how Dylas was fairing, which quickly turned into a double-take. The usual sullen face was replaced by a relaxed quirk of lips and eyes. He sat next to Frey, the resident Earthmate, fishing in the shade of the trees.

_Huh_, the dwarf scratched his head in wonder. _I guess winning isn't everything_. He toyed with the idea of attempting to fish, but quickly dismissed it knowing his patience, or rather the lack of it. He turned back to the conversation, glad that someone was keeping the man company, although he would never admit that to anyone.


End file.
